poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story 3
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story 3 is another Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover film created by Yakko Warner. It is another sequel to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Andy, now 17 years old, is about to leave for college, and his toys have not been played with for years. He intends to take only Woody with him, and puts Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and the other toys in a bag to be stored in the attic. Andy's mother mistakenly takes the bag to the curb for garbage pickup. The toys escape and, believing Andy intended to throw them away, decide to climb in a donation box with Barbie bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows them and tries to explain the mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the other toys at Sunnyside, and are given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso), Big Baby, and Ken, with whom Barbie falls in love. They find out that that SunnySide Daycare beholds toys, from children over successive generations coming and being replaced for years. All of the toys choose to stay, except Woody, who attempts to return to Andy. Woody is found by Bonnie, one of the Sunnyside junior students. She takes Woody home and plays with him along with her other toys, which are well-treated. Meanwhile, at Sunnyside, a group of toddlers play rough with Andy's toys. Later, Buzz asks Lotso to have them moved to the older children's room, but is captured. Lotso, who controls Sunnyside ruthlessly at night when the teachers and students are not around, reveals he sends new toys to distract the toddlers to keep him and his henchmen safe, not caring whether the toys are broken in the process. Seeing promise in Buzz, he resets him to his original space ranger persona, resetting his memory. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head (who accidentally left one of her eyes at Andy's house) sees Andy searching for the toys and convinces the toys that Woody told the truth. However, before they can leave, Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's gang. At Bonnie's house, before Woody leaves to find Andy, he learns from a toy clown named Chuckles that he, Lotso and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy. When the toys were accidentally left behind by Daisy's family during a trip, they eventually returned to her house, only to find that Lotso had been replaced with a replica, causing Lotso to become embittered and cruel. Woody returns to Sunnyside and learns from a Chatter Telephone toy that there is only one way out of the daycare: the trash. He reconciles with Andy's other toys and begins planning a way out of Sunnyside. That night, the toys attempt to escape, and accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his original persona. Buzz allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he learned about Lotso. Lotso says that he now thinks toys are meant to be discarded, and leads an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso into the dumpster by smashing Daisy's ownership tag, which Big Baby had kept. As the toys try to run away, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Woody's friends (except Barbie who is stopped by Ken) fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television lands on Buzz, restoring his memory and normal persona. The truck deposits the toys at the tri-county landfill, where they find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them and escape. Thinking that the end is near, the toys accept their fate, but are rescued by the Aliens operating an industrial claw. Lotso is found by a garbage truck driver who straps him to his truck's radiator grill and drives away. Woody and his friends board another garbage truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box with Andy's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy, who, thinking the note is from his mother, takes the toys to Bonnie's house and introduces her to them. Bonnie recognizes Woody, who, to Andy's surprise, is at the bottom of the box. Though hesitant at first, Andy passes him on to Bonnie, and then plays with her before leaving. Woody and the other toys watch Andy's departure before beginning their new lives with Bonnie. During the credits, Barbie, Ken and Big Baby are making vast improvements to Sunnyside. Woody and the toys adapt to living at Bonnie's. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Magic School Bus gang, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mr. Garrison, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Sideshow Bob and his family, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil will guest star in this film. *One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Sideshow Bob and his family, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil will work for Lost-O'-Huggin' Bear in this film. *This film will mark the first debut of Roger Rabbit. *Like Daniel Esposito's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 3, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald videos, the the Madgascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, and the Scooby-Doo films. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make this film (with Timon and Pumbaa being the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover with Simba, Ronald McDonald, and their friends joining Timon and Pumbaa instead. *Lost-O'-Huggin' Bear will get his revenge on Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey